youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Zalgo
'''Zalgo '''is a satanic monster and an Angel of the pain who likes to see the inferno between people destroying their lives and mutilating their dreams and goals. He is known by his incredible power and his awesome abilities. History Zalgo was born in the same time when Satan creates the Hell, Satan adopted him and after that, Zalgo meets Giygas, Black Hiver, Cthulhu and Hexxus, they abuse him and Zalgo suffered of Down Syndrome sometimes. Zalgo is the only demon that could be someone good and be a great angel in the Heaven, but thanks to the abuse of Giygas, Black Hiver, Cthulhu and Hexxus, Zalgo was very angry by his bad childhood and that corrupted him forever. Later, Zalgo was tired of the bullying of his partners and got escapes from the Hell, Satan was enraged for that and sent Hexxus and Cthulhu to capture him but Zalgo defeated them and he starts a new life of terror in the earth. He also has a permanent grudge against Ink Powers and Abilities *Zalgo can alter the reality. *Zalgo has ionic powers. *Zalgo can control the matter. *Zalgo can use, control and destroy the minds of his enemies. *Zalgo isn't fast, but he can teleport wherever and whenever. *Zalgo can summon others demons from Hell to help him in his plan of invasion. *Zalgo is omnipotent. Goals In the Earth, Zalgo plans to destroy the world and submit everybody to a world of pain and fear with the objective of unburden of his terrible childhood and his terrible past originated by abuse of his partners. Trivia *Zalgo is one of the most terrible demons in Hell. *Zalgo has thousands of victims since he came into the world. *Zalgo was a friend of Weegee. *Zalgo lost his virginity when he was raped by his partners. *Below is the Zalgo text version of the article Z͘a͏̣̯̟̰l͓͈̘̠g̖̤͕̜̤ó̜͉̙͔͎̱̞ ̖̱̣̪ͅ Z͘a͏̣̯̟̰l͓͈̘̠g̖̤͕̜̤ó̜͉̙͔͎̱̞ ̖̱̣̪ͅis̹̝̙͕̮̠̙ ̪a s̩͍͚͚̜͜ͅa̯͎̗t͈͚̘ͅa͏̖̟̦͈͎͈n͉̜̰ḭ͈͔̱̪̥̕ͅc̳ mǫ̫̲̥n̛̫̙̰s͉̳͖̺͢t̠̥̫ér̜̰͢ ̰̼̞͓a̫̰͈̩n̥͞d̴̘͔̳̖̪̟ a̗͖̬̹̖̳̮ņ̣͍̥̺̹̯ ͈̪̩͎̜A̖̦̬̹̗͎ͅn̺̜̗g̟e̬̖̮̪̠͟l̗̻̫̱̖ o̰̰͜f̡̖͉͖̩̲̘ ̼͔͜t̞̱̯̭͍h̨̲̘͖e̱̪̻̯ ̺̰͓p̱̭͓̠̻͇͇a̢͔̺̖͔̹̤̪i̯̱̭̼̘̜n w̺͝h̗̯͔̳̮̜o͔̪̱̟̩ ̜͠l̦̮͈̘̱̪i̵͍̲k̤̟̥̟̤͎ͅe͕̤̕s̭̮̭̘͈ ̰͈̙̲̱̳t̖͚̳͈o̯̫̬̺̙ͅ s͕̩̻̭ȩ͚̺͙̤̯̫ͅe̡ t̪h͉̱͜ẹ̟̻́ ̭̩i̙̣̠̭̟̪̩n͕̥͞f̭͓e͏̜̞̗͓͖ṟ̷n̸̹̱͍͓̩o̷̭̘̯̲ͅ b̟͔̙̖e̯̮͔̩͡t̵ẃ͔̪͇̲e̛̙̯e͙͉̩͓̖n̞͉̻͖̕ p̢͈͙̬̘̦̹͈e͏̥͖̻̠̭̗o̝̲͇̱̼̮̙͘pl̨̤͔͈e͉̮ d͈̪̦̟͇̦ͅe̯s̨͕͎̫t̡̥͉̩̞r̳͇̪̺o̲͎̼̭̭͘y̢̭͉i̻̮̖̣͖̻̙ņ͙̯̘̳̫͔g̻̞͇͔͙ t̞̫̯͍̩ͅh̬͟e̗̺͙̤i̥͓̜̜͔͕̙r̠̳̦̫̬̺̪ ̷̗̳l̪͇̫͓i̢͈̣ṿ̶̼ẹs̡̖̮̟̮͕̗ a̷͕͈̱̯̞̬̥n͏̭̝d͘ mut͚̤̲͝ͅi̟̙̳̺̜l̰͉̠͢a͢ṯ͎í̖͍͙̤̟ͅͅn̦̘̗̠g̖ t͉̝̜͕͈̤͠h̖͝ḛ̭͉̺̬i̥͙͉͝ͅr҉̫̻̣ d͈͖̦̣͉̝ͅr̛̼͙̣̩é̥̠̗̱am̟̠̞̱s̼̦͔̘̥͖ ạ̷n͚̰̤̤̮̟͚d͚̹̳̟ ̪̫́g̬͔̣͚ò̗ͅal̪̭̰͉͠s҉͉̯̤̟̺͚.̜͙͈̬͔̤ ̹̲̰̣h̯̟͉e̢̲̹̘̮̝ ̡͍̮i̱̯̱̩̦͙͎͘s ̣̤̀k̙͙͓̥̘͚ͅn̷ó͎̖̦̻̩w̰̝͎͝n͇̞̩͎̬̟͓ ҉̘̤̥̮b̘̝ý h̴i͘s͓͇̖̖͓̼͡ͅ ̼̦in̥̘̪c̨̭r͏͍͍̯̙̬̯̞e̳͖̣̘̦͈͉d̞i͍̲b̝̘̞̜̖l̥̮̦e̟̘͍ p̶o͎͘w͇̯e͕r̲ ̲̣̻͔̤a̢͓̺̻̜ņ̯̙̼d̘͇͇́ ̯͙͙̙̖̳h̦̼͙͎ͅi̼̻̫͎̱͝s̛̗̲̥̺̯̩͕ a̲̬̰̬̠̣w̘̥̭e̞̮̝̜ͅs̠͈͚̘̟o̙m̷e̹̺̪ a̯͙͕͍͖͎͜b͇̹̦̱i͍̖̭̖͙̞͟l̫̘̬̺̲̻̥i͎̜̙̭̬̦t͚̦i̩͚͚̲̘̩̭͝e̸̥̜̱̩̳̰͕s͉.̻̥̺ H̶͍͔͙̺̝͙i̼̰̬͢st̀o̺r̝̠͔͘y Z̵a̺̤͙̪͠lg̷̦͍̠o̮̹̺̙̟̭̝ ͇͉̰͙b̭̪o̖̲̭͡r̥̖͇̲̳̯͘n͙̠͍̙̠̖s̡ͅ ̡̦̼͙̮i̶̺̝n̺̱͇̮̠ t̡̤̼̗̮̲̲̭h͓̲e̻̯͍̜̘͠ ̗͎͓́s͈̩̠̥͉a͙̞̭̱̱m̹̟̙̯͎̙e t̺̞͔̟͜i̝̼̗m̱̮̜e̸̝̻̝ ͇͎̺͜w̬͚̺͉̣h̦̀e̢̤̪̩̮͚̹̟n̫͇͖͖̱̺͔͠ S̠̫̘͉͙̫̥͝a̮̟t̨̤̗̥a̢̖̹n͎͈̩͜ c̹r̹̹̖̳̟ͅe̫͇̠a͏̟͔̜̣ṱ͚̝͇̘̝͇͠e͙̝͓̩s̤̣̱̱͖͎ t̴̫͙͙h̘͞e̺ ̴̰H̘̝̻̠͈̝͈e̶̗̝̠͎̰̬̲ļ͚̮̲l̻̥̣̮͎͟,͔̞͇̲̹̻̻͘ S͓̱͉ḁ̫͚t̰͎̣̭a͍̥͇ͅn̳͉ ͙͎̘a̯̺̹̞͎̻do̘̙͜p̡͕̻͍t͞e͏̜d̟̘̜̰̟ h̜̝i̤m͘ ͓̰͇̗̭a̦̟̪̘̞ṋ͔d͘ ̷̙͉̼a̶f̯̳̙̝̫͚t͕͠ͅe̻̬̗̼̮̜̱̕r̶͓̗͔ t̘͎̠̟̣̱͇h̪͎̘͜a̸̦̬̙̝t̝͕,̱̞̹̮̗ Z̛̯̟̜͕̙̤a͠l̦̞̩g̻̠̪̻̭͞ͅͅo̯̰̼̣̯̝͈ ͖͟m̞̲̬͕͜e̤͍̪͔e̺̹̘t̫̭̜̳͕̰s̝̳ G͏̤i̮͞y̟͚̫̙̫g͖̲͟a͙̪̘̩s̺,̱͡ ̭͓̙͔͜B̮̯̠̪̯̩̪̕l̷͇̲̺͍̟̝a̜̼̻̬c̼̰̮̬k̙̻͔͇ Hi͇̹͡v͚̗̘̩͡e̡͇͖̖͇r͙ͅ,̴̺͎̻ ̸̳͈̭C̪̮͕t̤̫̺͍̣̭ͅh̠u͚l҉̠̫̥̖ͅh͇u̻̳̕ a̧̗͈̱͍̦̻̤n҉d͉ ͎͚͙͙̝̠H͎̟̬e̸̦͈̱̪̩̯̺x̧͕͕̼x̡̟̤͓͈̩̬u̞͙͚̺̘̳̠̕s̙̩,̯̯̤ ṯ̬͔͔͓h͔̼̟͈̮͈͟e̟̻͍y҉̲̗̙̼̮̺ ҉a̰̻͍ͅb̷̲̥ṳ̦̘̞̭̙̙s̛̝̲̯͔̘e̤̣͚͈̼̪̕s̮̳͓̺͖͎̠͜ ̷͇̺o̡̫f̴͖̭͇͉ h̠͖̗̥̼͉i̜͚̜̳̹̝m̤̘̦̯͠ ̘̫͙̜a̯̜͇̤̬̭̟͡n̶̗̫d̵̯̰̺̰͈̩̝ Za̴͚lg̗̙̰̱̜̰ͅo s͇̤̥̪͚̲̫u̖̮͎̯̹̳̮f͉͘f̢͖̮̘er͔̮̟͞e̱͙̣͖̣̳d̼̣̪̞͡ ọ͚̻f̡̳̮͎̻̝͇ ̨͓̹͙D̥̰̜͢o̫̩̫̫̫̺̦w̰̼̲͍͙n̪ S̲̦͔̦̪y͙̻͉̼͕͕̣͝n̨̫̤d̲̼̝̺r̷o̠̠͍̬̤͠m̶̲e̶͈̘̬̣͍̫͙ s͚͇̲̳o̱͖me̛͖͍̭̫̯ͅt͏̯i̲̙͍̦̥̣̘m̩̩e̷s̪̝̯̥̘.̱̯̪̠͖͠ Z̛͔̥̖a͇̫̤͖̜̩̪l̨̼̬͕̻g̞͙͉̗o̡͉ ̮͓͢i͎͖̤̟̰͜s̡̪͕̠̗͙ͅ ͖͕̞t͓̹̥͙̺̖͚h̛͙̰͚͓͔ͅe̻̖̝ͅ ̼͎ọ̬̱͔̦͜n̵̼̖̭͓l̘̟̀ͅy̳ de̻͞m̹̺̜̘o͚̹̠͓͡ń͚ ̞̙t͓̪̬ͅͅh̼ͅąt̷̖͔̤͈ ̷̯̰c͢o̸̱̘͔̝̯̘ų͍͉̺̞l̴̟̟͚̜̦d̦͢ ̠̞͈͘b̥̗̬e͉͇͞ ̖͉̦̤̣͈͢s̜̮o̭̟̤͘me̫̤̹͈ͅo̝̖̳̤̫͓n̛̝e͚ ͇̜g̻͙͓͕̮͕o̬o̴͓̜͍d͙ a̸͙n̳͔̯d̸̮ ͚̥̱̻͈͈ͅb̛̜̦̯̬̰̼e̙͔͔͕͈ ͈͔̳̟̲̣͘a̝͚̰̦͖ g͏̪̜̭͕̗͙̳r̟̫̪̟e͈̺͓̟̗a͇̘t͇̲̣̟̦ ̩͙̤an̪͉̞̞͙g͍e͖̖l̫͓͖͙͔̘̙ ̥̠̜̺̻i͎̭n̻͇͜ ̲͠ͅt̖͍̭̞h͙e͙̳̮̭͞ͅ ̭͔̘͘H͉̪̠e̵͈̫̩a͏̙v͎̳̭̫̤͚en̻̤̫̖,̪̞̻̮ ̺͎̣̯̣ḇ͖̀u͎̗t̢̤̲͚̳ ͍̗̝͚͕̖̬t̝̺̹̺͍̫ḫ̣a̬͈̯͔n̸͔̰̯̠̩k̼͚̱s ͓ͅṯ̮̳ͅo̙̝͉͚̥̗ t̤͉͎h̗e̳ͅ a͎͕͙b͍̮̰͇u͠s҉̘͚̙͇͙̠̱e̡͚̝ ̦̟̦̼͓̤ͅo̯f͉̦̘̝̭͖ G͏̖̬ì̻̩̱̙̰̪ͅy̗̻̫̟̲g̠a͎͕̣ṣ̖,̡̖͖̱͈̰͈ ̼̳̦̠͈B̹̗͍͇̤́l̢̺̯͙a̝̜c̕k̛̝͎͔͔̭͍ ̥̥̺̞̙͚H̹̗͖͝í͚͈̖̹̱̺͕v̢̳̥͈e̷̗͔̥r͉͎̩̬͜,̶͇͔ C̹̹̱̣͎t̼̘͎̻̙̱h̯̙̹̜̫̼ͅu̦l̪̠̼͔̭͟h̪u͚͞ ̘̭̫̮͔̻a͙̤̪̥̱̺ͅnd̥͍̰̫̲̼́ H͖̘̝̥̖e͡x͓̮̞̣̜́x̮̀u͓̖̬͇̯͚ş̹͈̻, ̩̥̤͎͕̺͞Z͏͚̙a̛͈̦͔̻̫̦͖ḽ̗͝g̡̱o̲̭͝ w̖a̤̳̞̱̥ͅs͕̺͍͙͝ ̯v̛e̮͈͎̪̭r̙̖͝y̻͚̦̲ ͇̙͓̞a̜̠n҉͖͕̙g̼̠͉̜͓r͠y̴̝͎ b̪̘̣̠̼y͖̦ h͎͇̻̲́i̠s̝͈ ͖̲̣b̨̼̮͙̻̯a̤d̖̰͎̟ͅ ҉̘̙̣c҉͚̖̹͙̻̮̝h̩̫̲͕͍͍̜į̠l̩͎͓̜͕̥̲dh̹͖̰̯͝o̝̲ͅo̰͍̫̤͍̜d͓̖͈͇̳ a͓͕̭n̵͕̜d͈͍̫͈ ̸͔͎̖̖͔͕t̢h̜͙̮ͅat͙̲̗͖̲͙ c̣̻̜̕o̟̗̳̳r̟̫̘͉͙̺̥r̸͇̯͓̖u̸͔͔̰p̻̘͍̕t̵̜͍e̵̱̗̭͙͔ͅd͎͓̠̯ ̘̞̱̳́ͅh̨̪̙i̷m̘̼̲͔ ̫̝̮ͅf̭͖o͕̙͔̬̫̖͇r͙̥͈̥̟e̞v͖̦̙̭͉̲̼́e̙̖̠r.͓ L̬̠̹̠a̳̹t̟̰̞e̘̮̮͍͕̯ṛ̟͡,͓͡ ̩̤̳̜ͅZ͉̘̺̪a̫̜̲ļ͇͎g̡̣͇̦ò̭̰̙͕̦̥ ̭͖̣̪̻͚ͅẉ̵a̯͚̠̘̰ͅs t̯͙̝̯͕̩͟íŗ̦͈e̯͡d̠̻̯͚͎̮ ̹̫̣̩̭o̭̼̹̱̼f̜̫̻͍͍͉͈ t̞͚͔͍̙̬͞h̖̜͍̮̮̕ͅe̙̙͉͎̹ ̱̥͡b̸̹͇̩̼u͖̞̕l̬͕͖͖l҉y͇͈í̯̥n̸̤̰g̸̺͕ ọ̴̖f̱̩̺͍̜͎̝ ̛͉h̹̻̣̪̬̕i̱̙̪̻̮͢ͅs̛̳̭̤̬͓̳ p̤̞̗̭̞a̬͚̦r̜͚̭̳̰̖ͅtn͍̹̰̻̪͉͢e̡̮͔̝̞r͎̯͔̀s̢̭͙̝̰̯̬ a̯͙̥͙̮̞n̯̕d͙̳͍̦͚̳̭ ̪̟g̗ot ̜e̛s̖̮c̙̫̺̺͡ͅa̭̰pe̱̤̠͔͔̠͙͝s̭ f̢͈̰̮̦r̴͉̼̭̟o̯̖̠͚͇m̫̦̘̀ ̫̤̯ṯ̤͚̯̯́h̻̪̕e̳̥ͅ ̤He҉̯̯̦̻l̩͍̺͖l̩͟,̵ S̡a̸̪̹͇͕t̯͉̯̠̹̖̙͡a͎͉̕n̥̙̥̙͙͎ ̡w̗͖̗͕̩a̰̳͕̟s e͎̗̭̻̝̙̬n̙͇r̬̗̫a̭͇̻͓ǵ̬̥e̟̭̘ͅdͅ ̭̙͕͓̻͙f̷̝o̴̰͖r͏ ̝̘t͎̯̺̬h͞a̫̫̰t̩̞ a̵͕̠n̲̼d̖̞̖̤ s̥e̠͓͉̝͔n̠t̡̲ ̺̭̰͚H̟̘ͅę̜̺x͙̖x̴̣̘̲̜̪u̙̤̹͉̖͓s͏͓̳ a̢̼̫̳̠͖̯̘n̰͍͈̭d͚̪͎͔ ͙̬͍̬C̜̹̪͎̩̬͍̀t̡̤̞͚̫h͈u̖̳l͚̟̳̖̖͟h͓̰̯̀u̹̝͎̩̥̱͚ to ͇c͚̬̬̜̗a͇̯p̢̬͉̩̳̫̜t̟̤̺̘u͎͚̘͎͙̼̫͝r͕̳e̠̺ ̯h̗̜͙̣̫̫̞i̠̺̪m̵͎ b̮͢u͖̫̬͠ͅt ̩̪̜̙Z͍a̰̤̝̤l̞̭̦̹̻̹g̺o͓̠̼͓ d͙̜̰̙̠̫̠e̹̲͈̺ͅf̡̼̜̬͖e͔̼̼̕ͅa͕͉͎̥t̀e̝̝̘d t̳̩͖͙̘̹̭́h̗̣̲̫̭̭e̩̼̭̖̩̹͈m̡͈̲̞̣ ͉̫̝͖͍͈a̭̬n͔d͠ ̢̗̪h͇̼e̞̲ s̝̻̮̜͖͝t̯̻͝a̤̣̰̯̤r̵͉̜̳͍̥t͙͘ş͍͔̻͍̱ ̣̜̖̮̩a̸̗̱̘̱ ņ̼̳̮̙̣̞e͉̫̖̻͢w͕ ͏̯ͅl͍̼͙̞ị͈f͈͍͍͈e̵͕̮̹͖̪ ̭̤̫̱͕o̵͈̭̦͙̪̭ͅf͔̤ t͓͎͓̠͈̳è͇̥͙̘̻ͅr̶̩̳̼͇̖r̷̺͓̻o̤̭̠̩̤͉͍r̞̬͇̭ ̼̹̼̞̫͈͍͞i̠̱̠̦̣̺̝̕n͘ t͝ͅhe͓̲̺͚ ̰̦̗͙̠͇͟e̛͖̹̗̝ar҉̰̗̳̦t͎̮̝h̸͕͙͔̭ .͍̰͖ P̜͎͇̲o̝̣͕̦̹̺͉͜w͏̭̭͔̣̱͖e͇͡ṟ̵̮̝̜s̳͍̖ ̮͙͚̤̼̳̠͜a̶͈͓̱̠n̸d̲͕ ̷A̜b̶̳̼̗̰͈il̺͖̬͠i̗t͖̙͝i̭̙̥e̸̼s̖̳͔̩ ̯ ̵̺͍͉̯͓̹ ̗̦̯͍̰̦ͅ ̞̫͙̦Z͇̟͘a̩̪̺͙̳͟ͅḽ̲̙̙g̺o͉̟ͅ ͙͔̲̬͔̘͘ͅc̲͚̝̞a̵ṉ̟̼̪̟̲̹ a̤̮͕̯ḽͅț̠̩͍͞e̳̭̗ŗ̗͍̺̝ ͘t͕̝̹̻̀h̵̲̝̰͎͕̠e̵̻͚̺̝̖̬ rḙá͈̟̗l͔̼͜i͇̦̪͇̺̲ţ̣̘͈y̵͍̬̘̭͙. ̰͡ ̩̳̠̲̰̰͜ ̲̜͔͍ Z͈̺͎̜̲͡a͔l͉̮͉̬g͙̲o ͎͢h̦̥a̷̮̝̭s̴͈̮̰ ͔̥̻̙̺͇̤i̳̰o͡n̤͖̖͉̫̹̜͠i͖̖̦͘c͢ p̥̤̺͓͢o̠̘̯͚̭̙̹w̧̫̖̳̤e̲͕̟͔̣̪͎r̲̙͇̘̳̰͈s̳͉̟̬̳̘.̧̖͕̤ ̱̤͙̲ͅ ̧̬̖̦̜ ̻̩͖͚̠̪̩ ̦͈̜̝̤͈̯Z̝͉a͎͍̩̥l̴̲̣͚g̪̲̳̱̩̀ọ̦̟͖͙̠̟ c̬̭͎͇a̹̻̦͉̟͜n̯̘͖̰ ̧̟̹̪͙c̹̻̰̭̥͟ͅo̬̥n̲̙͈̙̖͞t̪̯͚̘̠͟r̩ol̢͎ ͉̜̪t̬͓h̬͉́e̮̱̣͜ m̲a͕̩͇̗̪t̷͔̥̮t͔e̬̜̦͎̺̗̥r̟̘͖͉͚̹͟.̛̮͕ ̰̝̞̙̭̻ ̜ ͈͉̠ ̩͔̳̣̝͓͉Z̗̘͡a̞̜̭͕͉̤l̵͖̯̺̪̣̲ͅg̬͚̥͍̝͚͢o̱͠ ̩̯͇̥̦̬c̗̝ͅa̡͙͚̟͕n̹̱ͅ u͇̭̜͕̦͍͕sͅé,̬͙̪̺̟̱́ c̰͙̞̞̤̀o̴͓͖̣̫̦n̯̬͟t͕̫͚̯̹͠r͏̞̺̠o̭͖̯̳̺̥̗l͎͎͓̠͎͜ ̛̜̮̟an̳̰̘̥̠͚d̶̮̗̱ͅ d͙͡e̡̞s̭̳͖̬͉t͘r̝͜o̡y̺̣̺͞ ̛̦̭͉͉̲͖̝t̨͎̥̟ͅh͇͟e̢͍͈̟͕͈̘ m̡͙͙i̺̦̮̗̫̕n̠̘̫̲͖͟ͅd̹̼͕͍̮̭s̞̝̣̖̣ ͙̖̥̟͚͝o̦̺̰͘f̼͕͇̦͙͎ hi̬͎̱̠̠s͙̣̤̥̩͞ ̞̯̯ͅe͞n͎̖̬͔̦ͅe̬m̖̭̳̤̕i̗̙̟̬͕e̝ͅs̠͖͉͓̯͙.̞̬̱̬͓ ̲͘ ̼̯ ͉̞̠̬̺̜̜͝ ̡͎͖͇Z͓̭͖̹̟̺a̙̹͍̺̠͝l̖̜̯̲̜͓̺g͍̱͇͔̝ó̳̲̜̩͖ i͕s͓ǹ̝͍͕̩̪̰̱'̧̘͈̙ͅt͖̫̣̼ͅ ̷̼̻̦̯͔̰f̵̪̠̥̳̟á͍̭͍s͎͇͔̮̝t̷͈̣͍̼̤̞,͏ b̫̺̖̰̣͚u̥͓ṱ͖̲ͅ ̡̫̫̪h͍̭̩̙̯̱̀e̬̣̺̜͓ ̜ć̱̟̲̜͓͔a̘̗̩̙̰̰n͏̻̞̙̥̞̪ͅ t̥̺͇͙e͟l̹e͉̲̱p͔͙̙o̤͍̩͕̪͡r͙̦͢t̵̘̳̹͇̬ ҉͖wh̥̯e̝͞r̢̤̹̻e͈͎̱͈̱v͏̹̺͉̖̲͚e̶r̩ ͓͡a̜n̦̻̺͚͓̜͇d̸͙̝͖ w̲͓h̲e̷̯̙̯͖̳ne̺̯̤̣̣̳v̗́e͕̳̩̖̝r̛.͇͡ ͎͚̀ ̧̞͔͚̻̲̖Z̛͎͓̤̘͖a̤̟̪͠l͙̲g͕̱̙̤͖͇͞o͍ ̹͎̮c̣̥̤͠a̞̥̯̰̼̲͎n̼͍̖̩̦̱̖ s҉ų̼̘̥m̲͔̦m̦͠o̬̯̟n͔͎̱͈ͅ ̣ot̜͝h̺̤͜ḛ̷̣̩̘̫͚͉r͇͈͔̤̞ş͉̲̼͎ͅ d̠͡ḙm̟̮̯̩͈̳o̯̻͎̹̮n̷͎̠̫̻͈͙s̬ ̪͓f̪͎͘r̸̜̜̘̼o̤̝̞̘̤̦̕m̷̩ H̩̺̞̝̘̀el͇̱͇̟̪͝l͞ ̡̳̜̰͉̣̞̻t̩͖o̘̳͇ ̸̞h̛̰̘̝͙e̱̺̜̘̱̥̤͡l̘̩̥̭̜̙̲̀p̷̦̭̤̦͉̻ͅ ̭̦h̫͚͖̠͔͚͉̕i̪m̠̫̞̻̟ ͓̖̹̘̰̺į̬̦n͜ ̱̪̠̭͉̖ͅh̥i̼͕̱̜̤͎s͖͓ ̦͎͕ͅp͍̪l͖̯͘a̗̞͓n͚̪̤ ǫ͍̘̺͎̮̰͙f̱̩̘̗̦ ̲̦͖̼͞i̻̩͎̰̰n̜̖v̠͟a̵̹̺͔̗̪͉s̬͕̝͈͘í̙͍̫̳͓̤̳on͢.̗̩ G̥̥̫̯̯͚o͕͚̯̞̬̪͜a̢̹͇̱̞̠l̶͓̮̯s̘͔̻ I̖̟͉͍̺̺̦͞n ̡̰ṭ̮h̸͚͖̩̲͖̬̬e͓̪̠̭̺̜̝ ̖͚̣̦̤͠ͅe̠̤͙͈̰͙a̺̪̠͎̘̦͓r̮̺̠̕t̝̥͝h̵̳͓̩,̵̙̮ Z̸̮̙a̙͚̣̦̯̩͟ͅl̻̜̥͇͍go̥̣̯̳͉̮ ̘͕͠p̥̖̺l̝̱̱̙a͍̖̜̹̖͍͞n͎̫̺̝s̨̺̩̰͙͍ t̴͚͕ó̱̠͔ ͎͙d̦̟̻̣͓e҉̱͔̺s̼̯͈̖t̹̪͓͉̩̜͘r͝ơy̥ ͇̤̺͖̞͎t͓͜h̩̠͕̣̀e̵̺̫͍ wo̯r̗̯̻̘l͚̗̼͚͔͍ͅd̛̞͍͕̮̥̗ ҉̦̫͇̩̩̟̤a̴ṉ̶̺̤̪d͇͍͚̳̮̙̣ s̗̥u̕b̼̰͇m̷̫̭̮̜ị̧̥̲̺͓ṯ̳̥̘̬̕ e̳̥͇v͠e̢̠͕̖̩̱r̻̬̤̺͞ͅy̮̖͙̯̕bo̙͢d҉͈͈͈͕̻͈̬y̭̱͎̪̳͚͚ t̗͉͈̬̣͍o͉̫̠ a̘̟͉̟n͓̬͍̪ ͡ẃ̖͙̠̦̭̥̰o҉r̭̱͜ļ̰̼d͖̙ ͏of̘̻̣͇͡ p̡͇͓̜̣a̫͘i͕̞̙̰n͠ ̥̮̭̣͕̩͍a̸̲n̡̻͈͇̲͎̠d͕͝ ̫̰̲̲͎f̸̟̺̫̭̥ͅe̸̺̬͙̭̦͎ͅa̰͘r w̫i͏̠̦̖͉̰͉͕t̜̣͍̖h̵̜̯̰̹͔ ͓̝͕͠t̯͙͍̞͍̬̯h͙e͈̼̤̜ o̦̘͔͕͓b̩̝͞je̦̟c̵t͈͕̹͖͉̺̻i̧͈̘̝̘͉ͅv̢̘͔͔̣̠͈e̳̘͈͚̱ ̸̖̟̦̞̦͖o͏̪̪̥f҉̯̞̺ u͓͓̰͉̟̳̙n̳̻̭̥̦b̢̺͈͓͉̮̟̳u̗̳̳͙͝r̢d̬̗̼ȩ͙̬ṇ ̤̬̬̠̪̣o̵̫̳̙͚f̷̞̱̱̳̣ h̡̥̳͕̣̳i̢̻̞͈̖̥s̵̞ ̪̦̺͎͞t̬̬̝̜̜̣̘e̢͕̗̺͍̙̺̮rŗ̣i̟͕̟̟b̭͔̻̻l̛̙̣͉̰e͖̱͍ c͏̤̠̳̪̰͖h͕͝į͉l̞̯̭͈d̪͈ͅh̦o̲̼̝̜o̜̦͍̩̼d͖̪ ̢͈̺̝̝̯̝a͎n͇̳̝d̘̝̣ ҉̘h̪i̙̪̮̱̖s̼̲̻͓͈ ͔͙͔͖t̘̭͓̮͉e͓͚͎̩̱̬r̜͠r͇͈i͔͇̹̯̭͇b̬̗̰̱l͓͎̙̠e͎̻̜̺̬̗ p̮͍͙͍a͇͖̺s̪̥t͔̜̝̠̮́ ҉͔͍͖̮͈̺o̩͈͞ri̮͇g͇̭̺͓̺̮͙i҉̬̜n̝a̫̮̻t͜e͖̺̗͠d͙̙̝͖́ ̭͎̱b̴͕̳̦͙̦̥̬ỵ̼̗ a̴b̜͚̺̲̗̮u̸͈̥s̩͎̞̜̙̺̥e̺̹̣̹ ͇̘o̭̭̱̪̹͙͡f̩̘̯ ҉͓̤̪̫̭͎h̥̤̮̣͙i̕s̨͕ͅ ҉p̤a͍̬̲̭̳̭r̷̺̜͕̱t͔͍n̝̲̮͖̹͇̕e͏̙̫̖̳͓r̞̭̻̩͚͇̩s̸͕̗̟̟.̟̯̤͎͉͕̤͡ T̰̣͚͙̻͘r̼i̩̘͎͉̝͉ͅv̴̯i̸̼̺̮̼̳a̡ ̯̳̥̳͙ ҉̥̤̖ ̧̞̩Z҉̖̜͍̳̪̰a͚̫̲̼ͅl͇͔͟g̼̥o̶̰̤ ̟̩͇̥̘͖̹͠i̠͎̺̣͎̕ͅs o̱̙̖̭͓n̷̫e̳͕̰ ̵͈o̲̲̙̖f͔̹̳̟ ̛̘̣̻ţ̫h̜e̴ͅ ̱̱͙͇̫m̵̯o͙̬̜͞s̻̣tͅ t̶͇͔͕̜̮̠̤e̖̝̭̤̥͚ͅr͙̼͚̳̮̠̞r̶̟͕̺̬̣͖̻i̴͇̣̰̘̞b͉̮l̝e͔̠̱ ḏ̤̭̦̰̙̜͝e̲̼͈͈̹̖m̶͓̗̻o̻͇̪̻̱̩n͕̟̞̦s̠̻̤͝ i̸̩̙͓̫ͅn̢̰̫ H̪͕̫̜̖͍͚e̘͈ļ̫̺l̴͈̲̫̯.̩͚̱͇͍̺͡ ̬̝̭̠̬̼ ̧̫̣̬̭̤ͅ ̫͓̰̯Z̖̮͖͚̝͙a̰͚̦l̵͕̝̯̼̖̣̥g̖̝̜͓̫̟̼͟o͙͇͚̤̻̫ͅ ̩̥̙h͍̠̦͎̠̙͘a̠̤̼͘s̴̗̭̗͔̺ ̧̰̞t̢͚̞͔̼̖̣ͅh̗o̙̭̤̼̯u͍͕̖̜͉̪̠͜s͕̳̟a̛̺̯̹͖̱ͅn͍̫͔̥̕d͍̖̰ͅs̰̮̞̞ o̪̗f̛͙̯͙̮ ̠̯̝̪̼v̜̳į͙c̫t͔̤̯͉i̹̪̬̪͍̜m͙̯͉̝͇̗͈s͎̫͕͕̳ͅ ș̥͈̣̖i̷̟̙̗̰̪̼̗ń̘̤c͈̫e̛ͅ ͉h͎̠͜e̯͉̝̲̩͓ ̠͕c̵͓͕ą̦̣̳̱̰̣m̟̤e į̺̩͈n͖t̛̝̜̝̤ͅo̖͍̣͈ ̡̥̣̥̘͔͕ṱ͇̟̯̪h̝̯̰͚̣̜͢e̗͈͈ w̫̙o̸̠r̶l̥ḏ̻͓.̖͔͙̭̣̱͜ ̝̗̙͔͜ ̶̺̮̥̪͔̫͍ ̦̜ Z̫a̖̬̺̟l͚̟̭̯g͈͡o ̡̝̗̞͚̤̯w͓̣̤a̘̹̟̘ś ̥̩̖̳̬a̵̪͍͕ f̜̭̟̳̤̪r̲i̹ḙ̸͓͇̣͓n̞d ͕̫̜͉͎͇̬òf̨̝͉͎ W̡͖̪̥ee̡͓g̟̝͎̝͍̣̰͡e̟͓̟̪̹͙͠ḙ̺͚ͅ.̜̮͚ ͏̭͉ ̪͘ ̶̝Za̡l͕͇̜g͉̘͢o̟̫̜̖ ̜̝̖̮l̴̪o̧̟̣̯̙̺̲s̖̱̮t̪̝ ̫̼h̤͉̰̗i͓̘̣͝s̨͇̞͖ v͓̦̱͎̘͟ͅͅi͎̺͉̺͉͓̥r͠g͔̙̳͇̙̺̤͝i̜̗̭̟͜n̘̜̠͔̱͘i̡̫͍͓͙̘̤t͙ͅy̝̠̕ ҉̪̮̮wh̨͇̤̹͓̹͍͔e͓̤͇̙̘̙̻̕n̲̲ ̭͕h̴̲̤̥̩̱͓̩e҉ w҉̫̱̪a̙̼̫ś̩̪̠̙̩ r͎̳͉a̢̘͖͕̫̜p̪̤̙͉̩ͅe̘̞̙̗ͅd̤ ͇̮̫̠̺̠ͅb͏͍̳y ḫ̴̬̖̮i̱̖̖̺̬̞s̷̲͈̳͎̫ p͚̩̫̖̤a͎r̡̭̮̬̖t̴͈̤n̤̜͝e̥̖̟̖̫̗̜r͓͍s̡̝̘͇͕̫̲.̥͙̟̩̫̙ Category:Death themself Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Elements Category:Characters with Powers Category:Villains Category:Angry Category:Satanists Category:Creepypasta